User blog:SquirrelGuy/The Last Vermin
Introduction READ THE NOVEL SLOWLY!!! A few months ago I saw a poll (I forgot who's) regarding having a novel written about Redwall in modern times. I did not answer the poll, though I could not get the thought out of my mind. I made the descision to do it. Of course I would have a squirrel as the hero but I wanted to make sure that it would please all audiences. I hope you enjoy it! I plan to have 10-12 chapters. P.S. Read it SLOWLY or else you won't understand it. Theme song: Bad Meets Evil Fast Lane ft. Eminem and Royce Da 5'9 Prologue When the sun is low, The Hero will come in, Away they will go, Goodbye vermin! The shore of The Great North is filled with goodbeasts, watching the last vermin ship sail over the horizon. "Well, I hope that's the last of 'em." Said an otter. "We sure showed them, wot!" Responded a hare. A mouse came up to the others. "I see a great future for Redwall. Martin's spirit will guide us for many more generations." A squirrel responded. "We treemice will be mighty warriors for a very long time." They watched, filled with happy hearts, and glad to head home, where no more vermin would trouble them. Forever (?) Chapter 1 Redwall in the modern era. Redwall Abbey, now Redwall Abbey Museum, sat surrounded by hotels and parking lots. Vermin and goodbeasts lived in peace, there had been no wars for many a century. Welcome to the world of sports cars, iPhones, and blue jeans. Matt the squirrel walked casually down the mall, looking for accessories to complete his uniform. He wore a leather motorcycle jacket and jeans. When he was done shopping he walked toward home, unaware that he was being watched. Jackbull and his gang are known troublemakers, though people think they mean no real harm. Jackbull had stationed sentries to spy and now he ordered them to report. "Find anythin'?" "No boss...but we did steal this purse." When Jackbull opened the purse he was dissapointed to see nothing but a small money bag and a diaper. "You fools! We'll never be able to buy weapons with findings like these!" He flung the change bag at the guard's face. A bold ferret spoke up: "We aren't paid enough. We barely get enough to feed ourselves!" Others stood up in agreement. "And you keep it all for yourself! Soon the whole gang was shouting at him, but Jackbull said nothing. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth and said: "Rebellion?" Almost instinctly he pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Smokey the ferret. Smokey looked over at a garment, the last remnant of his best friend. "I did it once, Smokey. I can do it all over again for you." "Please don't shoot me boss...I'll be good!" Instead of punishing Smokey Jackbull walked away from the alley, and went to his secret hideout. He started digging through an old wall, which soon collapsed. His layer was covered with safes full of treasure but that was not what he was looking for. "I need to give them a raise...the're my crew! NO! The're working for me! I'ts in it for me! He picked up an old map of Redwall Abbey, before it was a museum. "Hmmm" He quickly ran out, with a smile on his face. On the other side of town an otter with a cigarette stopped a car with two other otters inside. "Long time no see man!" "Whats up Brawny!" "Not much Todd. So you got hitched?" "Yep I picked up a pretty girl." "Uh...you have a job?" "Yeah. I got me a resturant." Brawn looked away with a sad face "Take care man" "You too Brawny." Brawn was the only street otter of his day without a job. He walked home without a cigarette. Matt was on his way home when he bumped into Brawn. "Ooops I'm really sorry I'm clumsy uh..." "It's ok." "So, uh what's your name? "Brawn. And your's? "Matt. Pleased to meet you." "Aren't you goin' home? "Nah my parent's woulden't care if I'm away for a few days. Hey why don't we stick together?" And so they walked down the night streets, telling each other their stories. Chapter 2 Way on the edge of town is where Razer the fox lived. Razer, though he was not part of Jackbull's gang, probably knew the streets better than most of the gang. "What." "A plan for money, my friend." "Get rid of your cigar than we can talk." Matt and Brawn were talking on the side of the road. "Ever been to the Abbey Museum?" "Yeah, but that place gives me the creeps. A mouse ghost in armor appeared to me. That place is haunted!" "No no no... that's the Spirit of Martin! W-w-wait he appeared to YOU???" "Yeah. But why?" "Dunno. Do you have a girlfriend?" Brawn froze "Uh, er can we change the subject?" "Ok." "Do you know how to shoot properly?" "Never touched a gun in my life!" "Ok. We have a long way to go..." Brawn took Matt past the city and onto an abandoned field. He showed him his prize 1911. "Wow Brawn took a cigarette out of his mouth. "Ok you hold the gun like this and you go POW ya got it?" "Uh ok." Matt alomost fell back. "Wow. that was cool. Let's go again!" At Razer's place He and Jackbull were looking at the map "Here I have an old ma..." Razer pulled out a brand new museum map. "uh ok." "So I just send my guys in and we get the tapestry and sword. All I need you to do is to get a ship." "Listen. It ain't gonna be that easy. Redwall Abbey's got some dangood guards and everything is in glass. If you break da glass your burnt toast." "Don't worry I have all that planned out." "Deal?" "Deal." And they shook hands. The question Matt asked Brawn was still in his mind "Okay listen here. Four years ago at the Hullaballoo, amidst all of the disco parties and swimming there was one who looked at me in the eyes and caught my attention. That's all." "Wow. 4 years ago, hmmm, Hullaballoo, that means there is one..." "In 2 weeks, I know. I'm not going." "Why not?" "I, er I can't tell. Anyway I have to go now I'll be around." Meanwhile Jackbull was getting his troops ready for the job. Chapter 3 Matt was at home doing all the research he could. He studied in books on the web, and everywhere else. He wanted to learn more about the ghost at the museum. "Mom, I'm going to the museum! See you soon!" "Okay honey just come back befor midnight!" (yawn) Before he left Matt called his girlfriend to meet him there. Brawn was smoking walking down a street to get dinner when a voice from the alley spoke to him: "Hey you! Ya you! Come here!" Brawn went over to the mysterious voice. "Yes?" "You seem to be a strong build. Hey do you want to earn a job? How about some money?" "What's in it for you?" "Nothin' just come with me." "Wait. Who do work for?" "Why Jackbull of course! What did you think I..." Before Smokey could say anything else Brawn nailed him on the side of the head with is prize pistol. Matt and his girlfriend were exploring the Museum. "Now this is the great Tapestry of Martin." Said the guide. Another guide, hedgehog, said: "We're closing in 20 minuets." Matt went to go ask about the ghost while his gilfriend Shady looked at the Sword. "Wow. Look how beautiful it is... huh? What was that?" Directly above her a stoat was crawling around. "So uh, when exactly does Martin's Spirit apperar? "It appears when Martin thinks it is neccessary to have an Abbey Warrior. He hasn't apperared publicly in centuries but people claim the've seen him." "Wow, thanks!" "Matt, Matt! I saw a shadow in the weapon's room!" They both ran over there to find nothing. "I don't know Shady, maybe it was something." Some of Jackbull's vermin were excited about the scheme, others wanted to escape. "Okay now everyone! My spies are already stealing them now! All we have to do is wait!" Jackbull turned to a second group behind him and whispered: "When we get the tapestry and sword I will give you the signal to shoot the others and then we will get on Razer's boat and run away so we can sell the sword and tastrepy, no wait pastrety, er, just picture. How does that sound?" Silent murmurs of agreement ensued. Chapter 4 Matt got up feeling very excited. After drinking his coffee he found Brawn and set up different questions to ask him. "So what exactly did Martin say to you when he appeared?" "Uh, he said: "Come here. I will not hurt you. I have something for you." I did not pay attention to the latter 2 sayings. "Come" was the only thing on my mind. I ran away, the most frightened I have ever been. After a moment of silence Matt answered "Strange, because Martin appears only in times of war. This world was been in peace for many centuries. I have another question for you. Why aren't you going to the Hullaballoo and why don't you speak about your girlfriend?" "Uh, come with me. I don't want anyone else to hear this. Listen, me and my buds would save every penny for the Hullaballoos. We would wear the best clothes, and pretend to be upper-class. Now, as you probably know, I am the only otter left in my holt without a job. She would be so embaresed..." "Hmmm... just act natural. Maybe she'll have pity on you..." "NO! We otters ALWAYS look dignified before chicks!" Matt was silent. He wanted to change the subject. "So, uh, how's your 'Skipper'?" "Skippa? He dead. Been so for awhile. Since we had already split up we did not elect a knew one. We just moved on." "Say uh, why don't we head to the museum?" "Uh..." "Don't worry. You got backup" Much to their suprise the museum was closed, cops surrounding the place, and yellow caution tapes everywhere. "So much for that idea." "No, wait. I have a special pass." The guard spoke: "There was an incident last night. You can go in, just be careful; and you, no smoking!" "Damn." Everything looked fine until they reached the special room for Martin's stuff. There was blood and shattered glass on the floor. "What happened here?" "Gangstas broke in and attempted to steal the sword. See? The glass surrounding it is all over the place. Watch where you step." "Did any escape?" "Naw, we got 'em all. Some were armed but fortunately none of us were hurt." Matt and Brawn walked out of the museum. "Very strange, huh?" "Yeah. Very strange." Jackbull was getting desperate. He was worried and his crew was getting angry. "Where are your spies now, rat?" "Who called me that?" He looked around, but nobody answered. Deadfang the weasel had plans of his own. He turned around to his 'group'. "Okay, we wait another fifteen minuets and if nothing happens we will make our daring escape." Jackbull was right behind him. "No Deadfang. And I thought I liked you. One more and you've made your escape to hell." Razer the fox had a plan for Jackbull. "Listen, I know what happened. Your troops went in there and made some noise. The're not coming back. Now I could send some of my professional troops in and we WONT fail." "For what?" "Just a simple double..." Matt went to bed and Martin The Warrior appeared in a dream. "Find out more about me. Find out more about my sword. Watch the sword..." "Watch the sword..." Matt repeated faintly as he went back to sleep. Chapter 5 Seven foxes set out, Razer not being one of these. One was disguised as a hare. "Hey there ol' jolly wot wot guard, fancy lettin' me in?" "Naw, You need a pass. Sorry." "No you'll be sorry!" The fox shot the guard with a silenced pistol. He took off his disguise and gave a signal for the others to follow. The team was armed with sub-machine guns and handguns. They cleared one room after another without any casualties. "Hey you come..." "What the...ahhhh" At last the security team came in. It was a fierce battle. One fox took a mouse while another was wounded by an otter. Two were down on their team but soon they had successfully cleared the Great Hall. In a flash the sword and tapestry were gone and there was no one in the building. The whole street was lined with police cars. Matt had recently got a special pass that allowed him to go in at any time. Now the whole museum was literally covered with dead bodies and bullet shells. "Whoa. Who the hell would do this?" Matt asked. "We really don't know. But we can always use your help to search for evidence." "Hmmm... well first off the're all your guys. They must have cleared their guys. Wha... whats this? Hmmm... Jacbun??? No wait Jack-bull." He pulled out his phone and searched it up. "Hmmm... Jack-bull. Gangster...Troublemaker. headed for far east... WHAT??? He's leaving with the sword??? No way! I gotta stop him!" Jackbull was arranging payments with Razer. "Okay. 2 million for 'em." "Your ship is ready. Aren't you gonna get rid of most of your crew?" "That's all taken care of. Here's your money..." In the mean time there was total confusion in Jackbull's alley. The officers who were supposed to eliminate the others were being attacked and there was shooting and knives and blood everwhere. Soon Jackbull could hear them coming. "Brawn Brawn Brawn I need your help. Do you know who Jackbull is?" Brawn pulled a cigarette out of his mouth. "Jackbull, huh? Oh no. Not that gangsta. What's he up to?" "He's stolen Martin's sword and tapestry to ship them overseas and to sell them to third-world countries. Hurry! We have to catch his ship!" They ran to the docks where they found Jackbull and five others escaping a mob on a boat. Once Matt and Brawn were past the mob they were almost on the ship. Razer pointed a gun at Brawn but before he could shoot him Brawn had threw him to the ground unconcious. Brawn pulled out his 1911 and knocked a rat out of the boat. He was determined to get Jackbull. Matt found a PVC pipe and knocked two stoats out. At last Brawn reached Jackbull's cabin. "Did you miss me Jack..." "I know what you are going to say. Not this time!" Jackbull missed twice with his revolver but he signaled his bodyguards to take them out. Brawn nailed the first one but the second one got him on the hand. He winced at the pain and took shelter behind some boxes. Matt got lucky. Without the bodyguard seeing him he whacked him on the head with the pipe. Jackbull had no choice. He jumped off the boat and headed for the shore. "Well that's all of them. Are you ok?" "Yeah I won't die. I see Jackbull escaped though." "Do you know how to drive one of these things? We could be stuck here for a long time." "No." Chapter 6 On the boat it became very gloomy as the sky became dark and it started to rain. Brawn felt rain splash his face as it started to come down. Matt managed to find a bag of peanuts. "The waves are gettin' big." "Man, these are good!" "The're comin' closer." "Want one?" "Matt! Look out!" A huge wave covered the small boat with saltwater. "Matt, we are goin' to have to abandon ship!" Brawn grabbed a piece of wood and dived into the water. Matt was scrambling around and fell into the water. "Ahhhh!" "Oh no! My phone!" "Not now, Matt!" "Phew! It still works." "I guess we're stuck on this plank. Here." Brawn grabbed a paddle and gave it to Matt. "I can swim to shore. You must steer the plank behind me. By the way, what happened to the sword and tapestry?" Matt had put the tapestry in a small plastic container and he had the sword around his belt. When they reached the shore Matt was exhausted but Brawn went straight to his cigarettes (which he left in the docks before he entered the boat) and light one. "Well, The're all gone. We got the stuff, but I still need to deal with Jackbull." Matt fell asleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction